The Pip of the Mind
by MisstresoftheNight
Summary: Sequel. 3 years later and Kiwi forms The Mew-Team. Many would be uncomfortable with having a member whose sanity hangs by a thread, but when The Watchers come and drive the girls away from everything they've know, Apple is the only one they fear to trust.
1. Prologue, Recruting Apple

_**Disclamer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Just the charicters in this chapter and the story line for this fic. **__**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**_

* * *

_This section is set about tow years after Kiwi and Cherry come home to england and about 18 months after Kisshu, Pai and Tauto leave earth._

* * *

_**xxxRecruting Applexxx**_

This is exactly the problem with Britain. If it's not cold or dull or wet, it's too damn hot! Spring was fine; it brought excitement in the form of thunder, but summer. After the storms and dull skies, heat didn't creep up on this island and its inhabitancies, no; it pounced. Poor locals are never prepared for the sudden appearance of the golden sun; being so use to the grey skies all year round.

"Oh, it's _so_ hot!" complained Cherry. The car window was already rolled down on the passenger's side and yet she still complained. To be fair to her thought, she was dressed in a purple t-shirt and full length jeans. Cherry Povall was only a fourteen year old girl at the moment, but she still managed to beat three older teenagers to the coolest seat in the car with the simple rule of 'shotgun' to help her cope with the heat. Her hair, the colour of drayed blood, had been cropped into a bob that fell only a little below her round face. Many accused her of dying it, as it looked too strange with her soft grey eyes to be natural. To Cherry's pride however, it wasn't.

Her elder sister, Kiwi Povall, sighed and told her, "Stop moaning, Che." She was only a year older than her, but the two were hardly alike in looks. While Cherry was very straight, Kiwi was more suited to curves. Her body did not take on an impressive hour-glass shape, but it was still there all the same. Another difference between the siblings was that her hair was like that of bark off a tree. It was also curved and curled, right down to their tips around her waist. One thing she hated to do with her hair, and tried to avoid, was brushing it. Brushing her hair made it frizzy, sealing her beloved curls, so whenever she could afford to, Kiwi left it as nature intended. The last curve she liked to keep was her smile. That, and the shade of their eyes, were the only physically thing the two girls had in common.

"We're all hot," Kiwi stated. "Hack, Robin's even taken his top off." She glared disapprovingly at the boy sitting next to her in the back set.

He could have been sixteen or seventeen, she couldn't really tell his age. He had a strong jaw line and a thick neck. Manly fetchers, but his large golden eyes and cheeky grin gave his youth away. Even his hair was a sign that he was at that rebellious stage in his life. It was a lighter colour then Cherry's and stoke out at odd angles, despite the fact that he didn't wear products. The rest of his body was…well…well what do you expect from a gay who spend most of his life depending on pure instinct and strength to survive? Right now, his muscles were on display for all to see.

"That's because I don't like these _'clothes'_." He explained as he scowled at his borrowed jeans and trainers. He probably whished he could take them off too. Robin wasn't use to wearing things over his body and as he didn't own anything of his own, he had to borrow some from Miss Povall's boyfriend, not that he knew. Up until last night, Robin had lived his life out as a red fox. Hard to believe, but truer then the sky is blue. A few years ago, Kiwi and a handful of other girls had their DNA sliced with an animals DNA, giving them the ability to transform. It was then that Kiwi had accidently turned into her fox form and met Robin in Japan. The two had quickly formed a strong friendship before they decided that he would go and live with her in England. Time brought them closer and closer and Kiwi began to realise that there was something alluring about him. Both of them however, kept the other as a friend only, not sure of how the other felt. After all, they were no where near the same species. Then again, to see him transform into this.

Kiwi turned away to look out the window. She could feel her cheeks suddenly becoming warmer. Thanks to a blonde genius, she could talk to Robin in any form she chose, but now a _certain someone_ his DNA had also been changed, and not very successfully, mind. Where she and her friends could transform at will and look human from every angle, Robin would always have his tail and couldn't change without the help of a machine. They had to make sure he kept in hidden in his trousers when in public.

That certain someone was named Pepper Howe, and was sitting on Robin's other side. A genius and daughter of a lucky gambler. She was resting her head on her hand and looked utterly bored. Usually, she would be smiling and laughing away with Kiwi, telling her that she'd look good with a side fringe like her. To sum her personality up, she was an angel with a devilish streak and Kiwi's best friend. Top of the class, teachers pet with rabies and a bad bite. Half the girls in the school wanted to be her; the other half wanted to see her get hit by a car. To make things worse, she had perfected a model look. Perfect smile, perfect body and wicked brown eyes. Like her personality, her hair wasn't straight, wavy or curly, more zig zag. Deep brown, almost jet black and often kept in two bunches with only her fringe and bangs free. Today, however, she fashioned two lose plats on either side of her slender neck. The reason for the change was that she wasn't happy with their destination.

From the drivers set, Ruth called, "Robin, I know it's a pain, but put your clothes back on."

Robin growled but did as he was told. He held up the top trying to figure out how it when on again and then put his head thought the wrong hole.

Kiwi sighed and took it off him. "Here, let me help." Together, Kiwi helped him put his arms and head thought the right holds and put it down, consoling his chest.

"I know it's a pain for you," Ruth said again, looking at him in the mirror. "But we're going to a public place and you can't walk around topless. It's just not the done thing."

With his top back on, Robin fidgeted and scowled. "But coving you body is wired. No one else dose it."

Ruth and other girls chuckled.

Ruth was the oldest girl in the group, being eighteen. It was her car they were all in, hence why she was the one driving. She was the only one with a proper job and because of that job, she was externally mature, but at the same time, very good with kids. She was the kind of person that would guarantee to show you a good time but also give you a reliable shoulder to cry on and a good ear to complain in. She was tall and well developed. Her hair was the same shade as Kiwi's only shorter and kept in a high pony, tied off with a ribbon that varied in colour every day.

Together, the four girls were something special, each hold their own power and apart of The Mew-Team. Kiwi was their leader, Cherry the second to be recruited. Pepper was next to join. She wasn't hard to find as she when to the same school as Kiwi and was edger to be in on that whole secret identity that came as a given with the job of protecting their homeland. Ruth was a little trickier to find. If it wasn't for Cherry wanting to go to a museum, they might have never found her. They were, regrettable, one member short though. The group was not complete without all of its five members. That's where they were going, to recruit their last team-mate. The only problem was thought that she was under hundreds of watchful eyes.

"Hey, Pepper?" Cherry called, turning round in her set so she could talk face to face.

Pepper looked up, lifting her head and giving the youngest member her attention.

"Are you sure this is where she's going to be?" She asked.

Kiwi looked in Pepper direction also. It was her extensive research that gave them some clue where they should be looking, but they didn't know who they were looking for. Not only that, there was the problem of getting in _and_ busting her out! They already had a lie prepared so they could go in to check out what she looked like, other wise they could be setting any old nut job free.

Pepper turned away. She was the only one that was smart enough to think up of an affective escape plan, but that didn't mean she was happy with it. "Yes," she conformed after a while. "But I don't think we should be doing this."

"Pepper, she's our fellow mew. We have to at least tell her the truth and give her the option to join us," Kiwi retaliated.

"She was put in there for a reason," Pepper almost shouted. She turned on Kiwi with her famous scowl that created a small line down the middle of her knotted eye brows. "If she becomes a danger to us-"

"She won't!"

"Enough!" Ruth yelled.

At that, the two girls turned away from each other, leaving Robin feeling very uncomfortable in the middle. This was one thing they strongly disagreed on, and it threatened to tear their friendship apart.

Ruth sighed, and pulled the car up into the parking lot. Kiwi didn't realise they were here already. "Look," Ruth huffed, turning to look at them. "Pepper, try to keep an opened mind about her. It's not her fault that she's the way she is and who knows; maybe being part of this team may help her. And Kiwi, you have to think of the safety of the rest of the group. Pepper's right, this girl may be externally dangerous. Everyone keep that in mind." With that, she unbuckled her belt and got out the car.

Kiwi and Robin looked at each other before following suit. When everyone was out, Ruth locked it up and led the way down the path. Before them was a large and miraculously white building, ten stories tall. Above a doubled door entrances, a green sign was suspended with the words _'Evergreen Asylum'_. To think that one of there own would end up in a nut-house. It was possible thought. Anyone hearing that you thought you were a super being with animal ears you think you were insane.

From behind, Robin took hold of her hand. He seemed to like the fact that he could hold her now he was human. She squeezed his hand and together, they walked thought the doors.

What was before them, Kiwi expected from a hospital. There was a reception desk with two corridors either side of it. Everything was made up clean and white and there were some people buzzing around them, all in white uniform. Behind the desk before them, a woman with her blond hair in a tight bun watched them. Like everyone else, she was wearing a white, scrub like clothes. To complete her look, thin, oval glasses stat on the end of her nose. "May I help you?" She asked. Her voice had a strange nasal quality to it, giving Kiwi the instant impression that that she believed herself to the better then the rest.

All of them hesitated for a second, looked at one another. Cherry nervously pushed Ruth forwards. She stumped then tried to fix a smile on her face. "Em, yes. Well, you see thing is," she muttered, her words slumbering over one another.

Behind her, Pepper rolled her eyes. Not to Kiwi's surprise, she strolled over to Ruth and put her hand on her forearm. "Oh, move over," she commanded and pushed her out of the way. To the receptionist she said, "Look lady, what my sister her is trying to say is that we're looking for someone. A girl with a tattoo."

The woman raised her head, now looked at them thought her glasses. Kiwi fell that she did this so she could look at them down her nose, not so she could see them. "I'm sorry," she said, a little more sternly then needed. "If you don't have the correct authorisation or even know the patients names-"

"It's visiting hours, isn't it?" Pepper demanded. "And if you weren't sitting so high on your pedestal, you would have heard me continue to say that the girl is my sister. All of our sister, actually; our mum liked to party. The only way we are able to find each other is through these tattoos." At that, Pepper lifted up her top to show her the black mark on the left side of her hip. The woman leaned over her desk to take a look. Her lips turned into a slim line. Pepper put her top down. "We all have them," she continued, "and there all a different colour and never in the same place. Does that give us the right authorisation in your book to at lease have a look for her, Miss?"

Kiwi had to admit, she was impressed. She, for one, would never have the bottle to talk to a complete stranger like that. Pepper had the talent to lie in such a straight forward manner.

Scowling still, the woman looked down and shuffled some papers about. "I only know one patient with a mark like that," she said slowly. When she was done suffering, the woman looked up again. This time she was not angry or annoyed, but deadly serious. "But believe me when I say, you will not want to claim her as your sister."

Robin tilted his head to his side, a habit of his whenever he questioned something. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Aren't all the people here sort of…off?"

The scowl came back as she regarded the only boy in the group. "Young man, show some respect. The patients here are not _off_, as you so lightly put it. On the country, they are merely people who have physiological issues and I assure you, we are doing the best we can to help the,."

Cherry stepped forward, confessed and worried also. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What wrongs with our sister?"

This time, the woman took a few seconds longer to respond. "Look, I don't mean to upset anyone but," she looked to her left down the corridor then lowed her voice. "Even for here, the girl isn't right. It's not normal that some as young her to be so twisted up." The receptionist taped the side of her head vigorously.

The girls all looked at each other. Cherry and Ruth looked unsure and Pepper had her 'I told you so' look on. Robin, on the other hand, gave Kiwi and encouraging grin when she looked at him. She wondered if he fully understood that their new team mate might well be the biggest crazy person in this place. Nevertheless, they had to see her. Regardless of what was going on inside her head, the girl was distained to be a mew and that was something she had a right to know about. Also, wouldn't it be better for her to be free from this place. Kiwi was sure that no one really wanted to live here.

Kiwi looked at the receptionist. She was trying to scare them away, but why? "We want to see her," Kiwi stated. She wasn't going to stand down when they were so close. It had taken them six month to track this girl down and she wasn't going to let her disappear before they met.

Sighing, the receptionist slumped back in her chair and pick up her phone. "You going to regret it," she muttered as she punched in some numbers. After a while she said into the phone, in a clear and professional voice, "Doctor Young, could you please come down to the reception area. There are some people here who wish to see Pip. They claim to be relatives." She pauses, lessoning to the reply. "That's what they say…five…even so, Doctor, they seem determined to see her." On the other end of the line, there was a long buzz and the woman put the phone down. Without looking up, she picked up a pen and began to scribble something's down. While still keeping her eyes on what she was doing, she told the group in a monotone voice, "Please take a seat. Doctor Young will be with you shortly."

When Doctor Young arrived, Kiwi instantly liked him better then the receptionist. He had a large smile on his square face, display his gleaming, white teeth. He had narrow blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. They gave him some youth, even thought his hair was gray and combed back. Unlike the rest of the staff they had seen, Doctor Young wore a dark suit under a long lab coat. As he walked towards them, he already had his hand out, ready to shake. First, he eagerly took Ruth's hand, and moved along the group, giving each one a strong and enthusiastic shake. "Nice to meet you all. Absolute pleasure. I am Doctor Young, Pip's physiologist. And you are her relatives?"

Ruth smiled kindly at him. She seemed to like him too. "Ah, yes. I'm Ruth Wilson," she told him politely. "And these are my half sisters: Pepper, Kiwi and Cherry and this is our good friend Robin." As she said their names, she gestured to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Doctor Young repeated. He clapped his hands to gather and rubbed them as if he was washing them. "Right then, follow me, keep close, and try not to draw attention to yourselves." With only last flash of his smile, he led the group down the right hand corridor. It was long and rather wide. On either side, more corridors, numerous rooms and doors. Doctor Young turned down one of these corridors and was soon leading the group up a flight of stairs. As they started walked on flat ground again, he turned his head towards them and asked, rather enthusiastically, "So, how are you lovely girls related to our dear friend?"

"She's our half sister," Pepper clarified.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Really?" he simply said. "You know, it would be nice if Pip _did_ have a living relative. Oh, and next time you lie, you might want to try not being so forceful," he advised.

As they headed up another flight of stairs, Robin took hold of Kiwi's hand, who was guiltily blushing. Cherry and Ruth exchanged nervous glances and Pepper…Pepper was being Pepper.

"We're not lying and if you must know, I'm a master of deceit." She stated plainly. The last part, at least, was true. Pepper was known all across the school for her skill of playing people for a fool.

Their guide stopped short and turned to face them. "Well then, young master, if you wish to keep that title, I suggest you start present your fake truths less desperately," he said.

That comment made Pepper's shoulders sag and her head hang. She knew when she was beat and there was no way she could compete with a physiatrist.

Kiwi pattered her friend on the shoulder kindly. So he knew all along they were lying. "If you knew we weren't related to her, then why are you taking us to see Pip?" Kiwi inquired. It all seemed very odd to her. Shouldn't this place be a little more wary about who they let in?

"Usually the staff here all work together, looking after numerous patients, however, considering Pip's age and, well, condition, it was believed best that she have her own privet doctor. Even though she's been with us for a year, her entire mind and life's a mystery, including her really name. The countless specialists she saw before us don't know much about her either. The poor kid hasn't seen much of the outside world since she was four and she hasn't met anyone apart from those in this building. That's not how a child should be brought up," he explained, shaking his head. "Even if you've never met her before, you knew she was here, and that's as good as being her sisters to me. If she met all of you, it'll be the best experience for her."

The best for her? Kiwi smiled. They could be helping her after all. No one should be stuck in here forever, especially without seeing anyone who isn't insane or someone who reads minds.

"Wait a minute!" Ruth said suddenly, making all her friends jump. Ruth wasn't usually one to raise her voice unless she felt that something was seriously wrong. "What kind of place is this? You keep calling her a child and mentioned her upbringing. Just how old is this Pip?" She was right. Every time Doctor Young mentioned Pip, he spoke of her as if she was a child.

"Six," Doctor Young replied.

"_SIX!_" the entire group yelled. After that, there was an outburst, words wilding fired at the doctor.

"What the hell is a six year old doing here?"

"You can't claim her to be insane when she's just a kid!"

"Just what kind of place are you running? A child can't be mentality unstable! She's just a kid!"

What the girls all demanded answers and a good reason why a child was here, Robin and the doctor tried to calm them all down.

Taking hold of her shoulders, the former fox turned Kiwi to face him. "Alaska, calm down," he begged. "I'm sure there's a good reason if you just listened."

Kiwi looked away from him and pouted. She didn't understand why a child was here and not in a loving home where she belonged.

"Now all of you just calm down," Doctor Young ordered, doing his upmost best to control the situation. "I know it's a shock and an unusual case, but I can't have you causing a commotion, you'll scare and upset the patients. If you don't settle down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

That seemed to stop the yelling, but the words didn't remove the disapproving looks and scowls. All of them thought that the person they were going to met was a teenager or a young adult, not someone in year two. Never the less, they listened to Doctor Young as he explained that Pip was no ordinary child. He told them, as he started to lead the group again, that she had developed and passed milestones much faster than the average kid. Her physical skills and intellect were on par with a teenager when she was five. On top of that, she was dangerous. When she was first found, no one could get near her in fear of losing a finger. "The last time a nurse tried to give her a bath, she was put is hospital," the doctor explained. "But if you know her soft points and avoid them, Pip is a very friendly and loving child."

Cherry was now keeping very close to Kiwi's side. She had to admit, Kiwi wasn't looking forward to meting her now. All the while, Doctor Young begged them to see Pip. Eventually the group came to a large, white room. Inside was pretty bare, aside from chairs that surrounded tables, dotted here and there. Around these tables, people dressed in everyday cloths were gathered. Benches and a piano were also lined up against the walls. The only area that looked remotely interesting was the far corner of the room. This area was cut off from the rest by four earthy brown screams. They were so close together, the only way to get into the far corner was to pass between the narrow opening between the wall and the wood.

Doctor Young led them towards the cut off area, telling them that this was the room where a lot of the patens came to socialise and that this area in the far end of the room was available as a small reading area. The lead them behind the screens and welcomed them inside. What was hidden here was a place much different from the rest of the room. Large and colourful cousins crowded the floor, making every inch as soft as a cloud. Hugging the walls were low bookcases, holding a variety of books from every genre. The place was small, but big enough to appear cosy when the enter group had scuffled in. The place however, wasn't empty before they had arrived. On the floor, with her feet resting onto of a bookcase, was who Kiwi presumed was their long awaited friend, Pip.

Dear Pip was as small as her age. The first thing Kiwi noticed about her was her hair. It was an eye-catching, yet externally soft orange, like the fragile flam on a candle. The tangled mess was spread around her head and could be no longer then her chin. The next thing she noticed was her eyes. Although she was only meant to be six, Pip's sapphire eye would have must better suited resting on the receptions face. They were narrow and humourless. In fact, instead of being full of life like other children's eyes, these held no emotion at all. They didn't even have enough life in them to be as cold as ice. Her lips also showed no expression. Kiwi shivered. She would have thought that the girl was dead if her hand right, by her side, hadn't twitched when they came in. Her other hand was holding onto a think book, labelled 'Secrets of the Universe', that rested on her stomach. On the back of this hand, was a small, orange 'x' with its ends curled.

Doctor Young Smiled and approached the lifeless girl. "Pip," he called. "Pip, you have visitors."

Pip turned her head towards the girls, staring at them for a long time before sitting up and turning her hold body to face them. Her expression didn't change. She locked eyes with each mew member, not at all interested in seeing Robin. When her dead eyes met Pepper's, Pip gasped, taking everyone by surprised. What was even more surprising was that Pip jumped to her feet and within seconds was clinging to Pepper, nurseling her face into her stomach.

"Amazing," Doctor Young commented and he watched Pip show affection towards Pepper, who was standing every still as if a hoard of wasps would attack her if she moved a muscle. "She's never acted so positively towards strangers before."

In a small voice, Pepper pleaded, "Could you get her off me? It's kinda disturbing."

The doctor nodded and reach out for the child. Pip had other idea. She skidded her foot across the floor and hit Doctor Young's foot, making her stop in his tracks. Than for some reason they did not understand, she clicked her touch several times and reached out and took hold of Ruth's waist. All of this she did without turning away from Pepper's body. The doctor frowned.

"What was that about?" Robin asked watching Pip hold on.

"It's mores code and how she communicates, since for some reason she doesn't have a voice box," Young explained. "She said _'These are my sisters. They are like me. Panda is best sis. Butter is carer.'_" The doctor crossed his arms, frowning and his eyebrows crossed. Her words were a puzzle he was trying to work out.

The girls however, didn't need to think much about what it meant. When Pepper transformed into her mew self, she had the feathers and characteristics t of a panda bear and Ruth was a glass-winged butterfly. What they didn't know was how Pip knew.

Kiwi watched Pip carefully. She was still hold on tight to Pepper and was…smiling. With her head against her, Pip's eyes were closed and her lips were stretched into a wide smile. She looked so much like a child.

"I've never seem her act like this," Pip's specialist stated. He clicked his fingers and turned to leave the library. "Could you girls keep an eye on Pip? I have to see Doctor Tower about this." After that, Doctor Young left the cornered and was heading off out of the room.

"Hey!" Kiwi called. "You can't just leave us with her!"

"Yeah! How do you know you can trust us?" Cherry said.

"And how can we trust her?"

Doctor Young turned and smiled. "Don't worry. Pip might be a little unpredictable, but if she shows any sign that she likes you, you're safe and sound. Besides, Pip's a very good judge of character." He winked at her. "You five will be fine." Without another word, Doctor Young left them with Pip.

Kiwi bit her lip and turned back to the rest of the group. Pip wasn't holding on any more. Instead, she made her way over to the bookcase and pick up a book that didn't look very interesting. She opened it up to reveal that the pages were blank and that in the spin of the book was a small pen. She used the pen to write in the book. When she was finished, Pip turned the book around for them to see.

Scrawled in messy black ink was the question, 'You have a mark like me?'

Kiwi looked at Pepper, who nodded and pushed her forward. "It's you plan to recruit her," she whispered in her ear before giving her one last shove.

Kiwi stumbled and looked nervously back at her friend. Now that Doctor Young had left, now was as good as time as any to ask Pip if she wanted to join them, but…Kiwi looked down at Pip. Did they really want to recruit someone who was known for biting?

Pip watched her carefully with her empty eyes.

"Em…"Kiwi hesitated. "Say, Pip?"

Pip opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Huh?" Kiwi tilted her head to one said. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like Pip was trying to say 'apple' or 'cattle'.

The girl's pan started to dance across the page again. Under the question was the word 'apple'. Pip tapped the word then pointed to herself. Kiwi still didn't get it.

"Apple?" Cherry asked. She scowled, puzzled at the word and the small, shell of a child. "Apple?" She asked again. This time, Pip nodded. "Oh. Your name's Apple?" Pip, or rather Apple, nodded again.

"Okay than. Apple. That mark on your hand," Kiwi said gently.

Apple looked down at her hand.

"It means your special," the brunette continued. "A mew; just like us. And we're here because, well, our group's one member short and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

After a second of an emotionless gaze, Apple clapped her hands together and beamed.

Kiwi smiled and turned to face her friends, but their job was far from over.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Great," she said. "Now we have to find away to bust her out."

To all of their surprise and confusion, Apple tapped her forehead with her knuckles. It was almost as if she was saying 'leave it to me'.

When Doctor Young returned with his friend, Apple was lying on the floor again, looking board. Well, at least she showed some emotion this time. Both specialists seemed disappointed that their patient was no longer sociable and that Ruth insisted that it was time they made their leave before departing, Kiwi asked why they called her Pip.

Doctor Young shrugged. "When she was first brought here, she didn't have a name that she responded to and then the patient stated calling her Pip. Since it was the only thing she responded to, the staff followed suit."

Eventually, Ruth dropped everyone off at their homes. To Kiwi's secrets displeasure, Robin had to stay at Pepper's for the time being she could find a way for him to change at will. She would see her friend again thought.

At midnight for Apples great escape.

* * *

The sliver moon hung high in the sparkling sky. It was such a sham that on this beautiful night, Kiwi and friends have to be secretive. Around them, the world had changed. Flowers had gone to sleep and strange beast scuttled about the ground. They couldn't explore this exciting dimension that was so open to them. Instead they had to stay, tucked away behind a bush in Ruth's old banger. Kiwi heard Robin sigh next to her and knew he longed to be outside too.

This time, Pepper was the one in the front leaving Cherry leaning against Kiwi and Kiwi to rest her head against Robin's chest in the back. Despite the fact that the two foxes were always playing in the night, the mew found herself exhorted for some reason. It had been a long day for her; for everyone and now in the dead of night, their plans demanded that they be fast and strong when their eyes were drooping.

Cherry, her blood-red hair not tangled with the long hours leaned forward and rested on the back of Peppers sat. She sighed and grumbled "Are you done yet, Pep?"

"Almost, Security's tight you know. They have files to protect."

"Oh, unlike school?"

Ruth chuckled at the memory.

The car fell silent apart from the quick taps from the laptop up front. When it came to computers and hacking, Pepper was a wizard. Kiwi didn't know how, but Howe had a way of getting into highly secured files though the network as long as she was close by.

"Got it!"

Robin nudged Kiwi and encouraged her to sit up so she could see the screen. There wasn't much to see. The screen displayed as dark, dull room that was rather small and square. There was no light, other than that which came from a barbed window on a door with no handle. The only furniture was an iron bed, which was occupied. Lying on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling with large, empty eyes was Apple dressed in white scrubs.

"She looks board," Robin commented.

"She looks dead," Pepper replied. This was true. Apple was lying so still. Now, more than ever, the girl looked dead inside. Then, Apple moved. Everyone in the car froze.

The movement itself wasn't fast or threatening in any way and could have been done in innocence's but there was something eerie about the action. Apple slowly turned her head towards the camera in the corner of her room. She was staring at them, watching with wide eyes, full of ancient youth.

Kiwi shivered. Like Pepper, she was starting to get unnerved about the idea of reciting the child.

Just as slowly, the girl sat up and turned her body words them. Cherry made a sort of whimper sound, feeling the cold eyes start right thought her.

"She's looking at us," Ruth whispered.

Pepper snapped at her in a hushed voiced, "Don't be stupid."

Kiwi glanced at Robin and saw he was sitting very still. Thought he may look human, he still took on fox behaviours, such as staying very still when something doesn't seem quite right. When she turned her attention back to the laptop, Apple had torn her gaze away from the camera and was concentrating on her white trousers. She was half way thought the process of taking them off; thank goodness her top seemed to be two sized too big for her. Once her legs were free, she flopped back onto the bed and began to pick at the seems . In the mist of her fiddling, she picked something out of the fabric, too small for the camera to pick up.

"What is she doing?" Cherry asked, leaning in for a closer look.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer. After turning the tiny object over in her hand, Apple glanced back at the eye in the corner and flicked her wrist towards it. The next second, the screen became grey with static. The camera had broke.

Pepper groaned and slapped the side of the mimi computer. But it was no good.

"Did we lose the connection?" Robin asked.

"No," his creator hissed, punching the keys furiously. "The little devil smashed the lenses."

"Aren't there other camera?"

In a blinding rush of irritation, Pepper started to search for a new point of view.

While everyone concentrated on the screen, Ruth was gazing at the building. One by one, lights switched on, like fireflies. The olds mew had a growing sense of alarm. "Guys…"

"Hush, Ruth. I need to concentrate," Pepper snapped, not looking up. "And would you all, please, give me some air?" But Ruth continued to watch as the entire building became alight. A soft, far away alarm sounded. Kiwi and Robin now looked up to find the sores of the noise. What on earth was going on in there?

Just then, the screen came to life again and Cherry gasp, Pepper froze. Dearing to looked Kiwi's eyes flickered to the image. Pepper had choice to spy out of the camera in the corridor outside Apple's cell. Along each side was countless doors with only one wide open. This wasn't what frightens them thought. One the floor, a least five of them, were men, each one out cold.

Kiwi's head was spinning. What happened to them? She couldn't…? The terror of what she had done, what could happen now, played on her mind. The girl was only a child, and yet, she had somehow managed to take out five fully grown men, all much bigger and stronger then she was, but how? Suddenly, Robin bolted up right and started out the window. Outside, alone and panting was Apple. She knocked on the window six times before Cherry opened the door and let her squeeze in.

Once she was in, Cherry slammed the door shut. "Drive, Ruth, drive!" she cried. Without another second the lose, Ruth started up the car and started to drive away into the darkness. Apple glanced back at the asylum as the gang speed away. There was a happy sparkle in her eye as she waved goodbye.

"Great," mumbled Pepper from the font, "Just perfect. We finally hae a realy wako with us."

Robin was the first to laugh that night but Kiwi just smiled, watching the new member carfully. Since Apple couldn't talk, they never did mange to find out how she escaped. Prohaps she would tell them one day when they had learnt to comunicat with her. When they stopped the car they all stayed in Ruth's flat. During the time they spent there, getting to know the little girl, Kiwi couldn't stop thinking about how right Doctor Young was about Apple's upbringing. Though they were worried about her potential and sanity, Apple clapped and played like any other child, happy to be free and her true self. All night long, the mews laughed and feasted on ice-cream; unaware of the true dangers their new comrade would bring them.

* * *

**Eva - This is the start of a new story full of romance, mystery and action. Enjoy.**

**R&R**


	2. Before the Dawn

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew or anyone in the origanl story. I do, however, own Pepper, Ruth, Robin, Apple and Kiwi. Cherry belongs to my bata reader and Ickle sis, Cherry._**

* * *

_Three years after the story The Green Fruit of Snow, Kiwi, Cherry and Robin have come to England to find their comrads. Pepper, a cleaver and sly witch. Ruth, a caring and emotional woman and Apple they one they fear to trust._

* * *

**_xxxBefore The Dawnxxx_**

"Ten girls, ten heroes, ten untold stories! Each week, I been travailing the world and find about the life and trials of our beloved Mew's. Tune in every Saturday, seven o'clock, with me, James Denies to find out who our heroes-"

_Click!_

"Boring," Pepper sighed as she switched off the television. She must have been the only girl in the whole of Britain who was board enough of the Mew's to switch the channel whenever they were mentioned. Though it had been three years since the original team, Tokyo Mew Mew, had defeated their enemy's and driven the alien scum back where they came from, there was still a loud buzz about the hybrid girls, especially since there was another group of five on the other side of the world.

With the small flat now silent, the dark haired girl lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Though Pepper was uninterested in media gossip, it was impossible for her to escape it, for Pepper Howe herself, was one of the ten Mews known to the world. Many who knew her, would say the seventeen year old was someone not to mess with and wasn't ashamed to attract attention, good or bad. A two-faced wretch to some and an angel hiding her pitch fork to others with memorable looks. A tiny waist, big brown eyes and dark hair that couldn't decide whether it wanted to be wavy or crumpled. Pepper often fashioned her hair in two bunches on the side of her hear, much like a little spaniel.

From above, someone flicked her head. Scowling, Pepper sat up and glared at a small child with short flaming orange hair that appeared to have already claimed the bed. The little girl puffed her chest and scowled right back with her narrow, sapphire eyes that were much too mature to fit on the face of a seven year old. Mirroring Pepper, this girl also wore her hair up in two bunches. On the back of her right hand, was a small, orange 'x' with its ends curled. The mark of the Mew's.

"Apple, move," Pepper ordered the girl but the child did not obey. Instead she started clicking her tongue ferociously at her idol.

"Oh give it a rest, you two," A firm and annoyed voice injected. It came from another teenage girl, about sixteen, who was sitting on the bedroom windowsill. On her lap, curled up in the tightest ball he could possibly mange, was a young mature red fox, sleeping soundly. She was watching her two friends with grey eyes that had a soft round shape to them. Sitting just above her eyes, a curled fringe that tickled her thick eyebrows hung from her forehead. It very much suited the style of the rest of her long tangled main that flowed down her back, making her upper half appear at a rough tree trunk from behind. She was not pretty like Pepper, having no dramatic curves to her body, nor was she popular, but in the world of the Mew's Kiwi was in charge. "Pepper, let Apple have the bed."

Sitting on the floor below Kiwi was her younger sister, Cherry. Only a year younger then Kiwi, the two couldn't be more different in looks. With a short bob the colour of dried blood, Cherry's round face seemed even rounder and younger than her sister's. Though their eyes and blood were the same, their styles couldn't be more different. Where Kiwi liked skirts and lace, Cherry preferred more baggy and boyish things in life. And unlike her sister, she was happy to let the two squabble.

"Kiwi, just because she's special-" Pepper hissed

"Pepper!" Kiwi yelled.

"Cookies!"

The two girls fell silent ant turned to face the oldest in their group. Ruth Wilson was a tall, slim young woman with short brown hair she kept in a neat pony tail, tied off with a ribbon that changed colour each day. She didn't look like anything important with her gentle hazel eyes, only a poor house wife. But Ruth was so much more than that, she was their second mother and like a good mum, she held in her hands a tray of steaming cookies, freshly baked.

The fox on Kiwis lap lifted his head, sniffing the air and started whining, looked to Kiwi pleadingly. She just laughed. Apple was already up, snatching up a cookie and nibbling on it happily. Not long after that, all five girls and the fox were snacking on the warm dough. Eventually, every crumb found a stomach to sit in, helping to cool everyone's temper.

Ruth sighed and headed to the door. "Come on, guys,"

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked as she rose to her feet. The others also stood, wondering what Ruth wanted.

The oldest girl turned and smiled at them. "The new parks opened up," she explained, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Since it has our name on it, think we should check it out?"

"Yeah!" Cherry cheered instantly. Pepper rolled her eyes but Kiwi just smiled. It had been nearly a whole year now that the group had been together. A whole year of laughter and trouble. The park Ruth mentioned had been built on the land where the public first witnessed a battle between The Mew-Team and The Watchers.

The aliens in Tokyo had been pretty nasty and big news the day they arrived. Kiwi knew all too well what monsters were like. When she first became a mew, they had tricked her in to helping them and hurting Tokyo Mew Mew and Robin, someone she now cared for deeply. She became a willing lab rat for them but managed to escape there clutches after making them believe she had died by Pai's hand during an execution. They were one thing, but The Watchers…Kiwi shivered. How could she describe them?

The Watchers were monsters. Aliens that were as far from human as possible. While Kisshu had common sense and a conscience, these monsters of the night were wild animals. Cold and viscous. They could not speak, and they could not hear so there was no way to find out what it was they wanted. They appeared shortly after they had retrieved Apple from her last home, snarling and growling at them; attacking with no apparent target in mind. Their presence baffled them all, especially since England was the only place that seemed to be aware of them. Lately, they seemed to be targeting The Mew-Team, seeing them as a threat since they interfered with them so much.

Kiwi shook the thought out of her head and joined the others in putting her shoes and jacket on. From behind, the fox watched her carefully. His large golden eye filled with worry as she walked out the door. Before she could close it, Kiwi stopped and looked down at the fox. "What's' wrong, Robin?"

He stood there, and then shook his head. They had been in each other's company for so long, Kiwi knew he was lying and that he wouldn't change today. Robin, the very thought of his name made Kiwi's heart skip a beat. This fox was the one that found her when she was lost and afraid of Kisshu. He had gone through such great lengths to be with her in England now; leaving his home, changing his way of life, even suffering from Peppers experiments. In the end though, it was worth it. Thanks to Pepper, Robin had been given the ability they all had, to transform from animal to human. Well, almost human. At first, Robin had been stuck in a human form for quite some time before Pepper flashed a light on him and gave him the ability to change whenever he wanted. The only down side was his tail. While in human form he could make his ears come and go, but his long bushy tail would forever remain. Now, he chose to stay as a fox for reasons Kiwi could not fathom and he would not tell.

Robin's ear flicked and he shook his head. "It's nothing," he admitted. Since Kiwi herself was part fox, she could understand him perfectly. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Her heart sank. Thought she hadn't admitted it yet, it hurt to not have him close by. From the moment they came back to England, Kiwi had started blushing when ever Robin licked her cheek or took off his top; something he did often as he disliked clothes. The trouble was that they were both brought up to show affection in different ways. Robin was innocent and ignorant when it came to signs attraction from a human. Kiwi had no idea how he felt about her. At first she thought he liked her but despite the fact that he was with her most of the time, he was just as kind to Pepper as he was to her. Annoyingly, Robin was a gentleman.

"Why? You usually love to go to parks, day or night."

The fox sighed and sat down. He wasn't looked at her, but through her. "Kiwi, can't you feel it?" He asked, his voice heavy with worry. "Something's not right." He's eyes focused on her again, firm and concerned. "Something big is going to happen."

Kiwi frowned. Robin usually had a good intuition. He knew trouble before it jumped out on them, so why she wished he was wrong, was foolish. Suddenly, Robin rushed over to her and leaped into her arms, nurseling his face against her shoulder. Her heart thumped violently before she could bring herself to wrap her arms around him.

"What's going on with Ichigo?" He asked a moment later.

Ichigo? The leader of Tokyo Mew Mew? Why did he want to know what she was up to all of a sudden? "I don't know," she admitted. "In her last letter she was heading back to Japan with her boyfriend. You know she came here for some time to study but that's over now. There's been no problems over there, just the usual crimes but the groups practically been disbanded. Pudding's in China; Zakuro's making a film somewhere; Ichigo in England. Tokyo Mew Mew's history. There's no help, Robin. No one's going to save us."

The ultimate truth. They had been staggering for a year now and were no closer to getting rid of them. Robin was silent for a long time. They sat there, in a miserable embrace for so long; the others started to call for them, wondering what was keeping them.

Since it wasn't far from Ruth's flat, they decided to walk there. Robin told them that he needed to go hunting, leaving the five girls to walk there alone. Apple was sitting on Ruth's shoulders trying to touch the candyfloss clouds. It was a very quite walk and Kiwi started to wish she went hunting with Robin.

It wasn't long before they reached the park. It was nothing big or impressive but to the young eyes of the world, it was an exciting wonderland. Build in the middle of a wide, flat grass land, wooden poles and bridges stood tall and proud as it supported slides, monkey bars and tunnels. Being so large, the climbing frame alone would have been enough to satisfy the children. However, nearby stood four sets of swings, a tower with a long slide down its side and something Cherry liked to call a spider web. A large pole sticking out of the ground, daring to reach the heavens. Gathering at the poles tip, were the tops of eight other poles that surrounded it, and threaded and hooked between the poles were a sires of thick ropes that formed a web-like climbing aspirates. The only sign that this park was build for someone was a golden plaque attached to the tower stating 'In honour of our England's heroes, The Mew-Team.'

Upon seeing it, Cherry rushed forward and jumping onto the spider web first. Ruth laughed at her eagerness and Pepper rolled her eyes, but smiled. Not too long after, Kiwi put aside her worries and ran to join her sisters. Meanwhile, Apple's thoughts were far way, among the starts, wondering what could be of her first home before sanity slipped.

Her home in question was light-years away from the reality where humans went about their lives serenely as they had done for hundreds of years. Yes, humanity had considered that there might be 'others', but no one knew, not like she did.

The lost child clicked her tough while the other mews played. This was her way of communication, mores code. "Twinkle, twinkle falling star," she eerily clicked. "Light shines behind the bars. Eyes as empty as the abyss, snatching those upon the list. Twinkle, twinkle, falling star, takes them away and leaves their mark."

A quiet mark, thought Apple. Dead and cold, they are that now. Whirling arms and fire drowns them. "Fire drowns them," she softly snapped.

Fire was burning fairway, burning her home and neighbours while the crowd cheered. A fine day it was to have a celebration. Down on the street below people gathered to cheer and worship soldiers that returned home from the war. There had always been friction between the two people and now, it was over. They had won!

Away from the exploding shouts and trumpets, high above in an exquisite suit, lined with the finest materials and decorated with the best of goods, stood a young man, looking down on the world. He was much like any boy you could find on the streets. Pale complexion, amber irises', forests green hair, long, pointy ears. The only thing that separated him from the rest of the crowd was that he was a hero. He had not only saved their planet once, but twice now. Men and women kissed the ground he walked on. Every child knows his name from birth and grows up dream that they would be like him and his comrades one day. Kisshu, the savour.

Since his return from earth, the brave boy had been given honours of all kinds and even a powerful rank in the plants military. He was given charge of all the plants defence. Any and everything to do with war, defence and protection of the people against each other, was his proud responsibility. His comrades were also as famous.

Pai, a tall, purple haired man with dark narrow eyes and sharp ears. He was often the man with a plan, going into more dealt about statics, facts and possibilities then Kisshu had ever known. To make his genius friend's dream come true, Pai had been given charge over a number the research programs, especially those to do with alien life forms and technology. If anyone wanted something old or foreign investigated, Pai was the man to ask to.

Taruto, however, refused any offer given to him, military or scientific. Instead, the young solider spent his days peacefully running and earth styled sweet shop. This diction had baffled both his friends. Since day one on their mission on Earth, the young brunette boy with large, sharp brown eyes had been brutal and willing to cause havoc. However, he had started to changed after one failed murder attempt on the youngest mew they knew. A monkey girl named Mew Pudding. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had changed a great deal for her.

At the moment, Taruto was the only one in the trio celebrating the victory. Kisshu would be joining him, if it wasn't for that fact that he was expected to give a big speech soon. And Pai? Well, he decided the parties could wait after he explored one of the many enemy ships that had crashed onto their beloved planet.

Bored, Kisshu sighed heavily as he looked, wishfully out of the window. If only he could go out and join the fun for just a moment instead of being left alone with his own thoughts. Whenever there was silence around him, _her_ face appeared. He thought that the distance and time would make him forget about Ichigo, but his love only clung onto her vied memory. Her smooth, chocolate eyes, her long, graceful legs; the way her silk, black ears popped up whenever she was embarrassed or surprised. How could he ever forget her, his koneko-chan. Kisshu wondered if she ever thought of him. Of course she didn't, she was with _him_, in _his _arms, saying _his_ name in a loving, caressing voice. But maybe, just maybe, in the late night when all was dark, she would remember him, all those times he had confessed his love to her and maybe, just maybe, her heart would beat a little bit fast at the memory. That was all he could hope for, after all, that is the only fantasy of his that could be reality right now.

"Kisshu-sama?" A timid voice asked from behind him. Kisshu turned to see a shy woman standing in the open door way. When she saw that she had his attention, she continued. "Pai-sama asks for your peasants. He says he found something in one of the ships."

He found something? The last time he had been on a ship, there wasn't anything interesting in sight at all. What could, he wondered, be different with this one?

Kisshu dismissed the woman and teleported straight to the lab where Pai worked on the ships. In seconds he found himself in a large, white room occupied by a great object that Kisshu could only assume was a crashed ship. To his surprise, he instantly found Taruto, looking rather small and worried next the large dark crimson mass. Parts of the intricate device were burnt from attacks and the hull had been ripped to shreds upon entering the atmosphere. Kisshu whistled which echoed and caused Taruto's head to turn.

"Hey shrimp," Kisshu greeted.

Taruto nodded, "Kisshu," then he turned back to the ship. As Kisshu approached, he realized that he wasn't looking at the ship, but in it at Pai who was standing in front a screen, taping furiously on some controls before him.

"What's going on?" Kisshu asked as the stepping into the damaged ship. All round him, bits of wire and metal hung from the walls and calling. He was surprised that the main computer was still in working order while the rest of the ship was in disarray.

"Pai found a log from before the war." The brunet explained. "Well, more like a report. He's just translating it so we can listen."

Kisshu didn't find this interesting at all. "So?" he shrugged.

Taruto opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"I believe it has something to do with our friends back on Earth. I thought you might like to hear it." Pai stated coolly.

This instantly caught Kisshu's attention. "Ichigo?"

"Possibly. It defiantly mentions some information regarding a girl that is genetically modified." A few more taps and the dull screen came to life. It displaced the inside of an intact ship, much like the one they were in now. A deep red inertia, almost black with very vacant surroundings. In the centre of the screen was a being, whose skin was a glistening work of green pitchers covering its tall bony body. A head shot was all that was visible in the screen. Large black eyes that cover most of the upper half of its head shone like oil. Under these were two silts that represented its nose. The low part of its head, at first glance, appeared to be nothing more than tightly fitted skin. However, once it began to speak, the skin blow its nostrils starched and rip, like wet dough, reviling three rows of sharp, lethal teeth, one set on the bottom and two on top.

"This planet is bountiful with weapons," the thing corked. Though they had been fighting these characters for some time, they could not find a name for them, however, thanks to Pai, they were able to understand every word in their reports. "However," the best continued, "many are undiscovered. We have, though, successfully abducted one we believe to be very power. A small, female that promises to be a strong helper in the war. After preparations, the being we will refer to Project X, will be deliver to the war canter for training. Tests start in one, four, zero, zero."

"A weapon?" Kisshu asked as the screen flashed black, signalling the end of one log and the start of another.

Pai nodded. "I believe they wish to use her in a war, against us or another race, however, the tests had a side effect to the human girl that they did not foresee."

The screen crackled and a new log began.

"It has been two day and Project X is becoming…difficult. It is not strong enough to fight against the restraints but it struggles immensely. Sometimes it sprays clear liquid, aimed at our eye and can have a temperay blinding effect. Other than that, there are no problems and tests are running smoothly. Starting a full stem scan."

At that instant, there was a blood-curtailing, shrilled scream from somewhere behind the green being. Taruto flinched; they all knew that cry belonged to a human in great agony.

"The results will show its zone of potential development."

Another flash. This time, the ship's hull was dark, as if all the lights were switched off for the night. Standing in front of the screen was not the monster, but a human infant with hair like Earth's fire. She was so young, unlikely to understand herself why she was even there. The child stared at them with deep, ocean eyes, so full of unnatural wonder that it entranced them.

Ever so slowly, the girl raised her hands and placed them side by side on the screen, showing her mysteriously blood covered palms. Ever so gentle, she turned them outwards, than started smudging the blood into shapes underneath her handprints. The end resulted was an image of what looked like red wings. "Look at the butterfly," she whispered. Before they could even blink and take a second glance at the girl, there was a black flash and the being was back, screen cleaned as if there had been no interruption.

"We have decided it is best to transport Project X to the facial as quickly as possible. After the last test preformed, its regular behave pattens have changed. It is no longer making a shrill cry or spraying is liquid. Project X has also found away to escape from her holding cell. On a number of occations it wonders the ship at night and stand in our chambers for hours. we are still unsure as to why it dose this. Research show this does not camper with her species regular behaviour."

Flash.

Night time. The bloody butterfly was on the screen again but the girl was nowhere in sight.

Flash.

The beast was back, its mouth open as if out of breath. "We cannot hold it much longer. Project X has gone missing. The crew believe it is in the ventilation shafts but we can't be sure. Will report back once there is further news on the situation."

Flash.

It was even worse shape than before. The monster's breath was ragged; its face splattered with a purple liquid witch Kisshu had discovered early was the colour of their blood. Behind it, a whinging but urgent alarm sounded. "Code red. Repeat, code red. Anyone, anyone whose close by, we need assistances. Project X is…is out of control. Three crew members are missing and one has been found dead with mutable puncher wounds. We are stronger but it is fast and unpredictable. Whoever is listening to this, do not let..."The video crackled. The image and sound becoming full of static. Words were lots as the being continued to try and warm others. "...there will be no hope. Abandon Operation Me…earth...win…" After that, the video stopped.

Kisshu blinked and stared at the screen. Surely that was not it. He didn't even know if they got the girl in the end or not.

Pai stepped forward and taped some bottoms on the control panel. "This was a log that was transmitted to all the ships plus some other records," he explained. Another click and the window lit up with data, green with diagrams, images of the ship and its experiences. There was also an attached file that had been translated to 'X'. "This information show that in three days, the crew on the ship decreased from twenty to one. On the fourth day, an escape pod was released, heading for the nearest planet at the time, Earth."

"She killed them?" Taruto whispered, shocked that someone who looked so young, maybe only four or five human years old could do something even he didn't have the heart to do when ordered.

"You must remember, the tests what were preformed were developed to be carried out on an adult human, not a child whose mind is still developing."

Kisshu shook his head. "But what does this have to do with the Mews?" These records were years old, dating before the war ever happened. What did it have to do with Ichigo now?

The scientist brought up a file labelled '_Operation Meway'_. "Meway is an operation to require the best weapon alien's have to offer. Through research it's thought that the best thing to have in a fight is a powerful Mew." Underneath the file name was the word _'Active'_. "According to the log, the operation was supposed to be abandoned."

For a moment, there was a brief moment of silence before Pai turned on Kisshu. "You said yourself that you did not think they were putting all their effort into the fight. They know our history. What if the fight was only a detraction?"

He was right. They had to get to earth.

Fast.

* * *

**_Eva - The frist realy chapter, Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any prefances as to what you would like to happen, please leave a comment._**

**_R&R_**


	3. Vanishing Act

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew or anyone in the origanl story. I do, however, own Pepper, Ruth, Robin, Apple and Kiwi. Cherry belongs to my bata reader and Ickle sis, Cherry._**

* * *

_Reminder:_

_Meanwhile, Apple's thoughts were far way, among the starts, wondering what could be of her first home before sanity slipped._

_Her home in question was light-years away from the reality where humans went about their lives serenely as they had done for hundreds of years. Yes, humanity had considered that there might be 'others', but no one knew, not like she did._

_The lost child clicked her tough while the other mews played. This was her way of communication, mores code. "Twinkle, twinkle falling star," she eerily clicked. "Light shines behind the bars. Eyes as empty as the abyss, snatching those upon the list. Twinkle, twinkle, falling star, takes them away and leaves their mark."_

_A quiet mark, thought Apple. Dead and cold, they are that now. Whirling arms and fire drowns them. "Fire drowns them," she softly snapped._

_Fire was burning fairway, burning her home and neighbours while the crowd cheered._

* * *

**_xxxVanishing Actxxx_**

By the time Robin had reached the dens, mossy woodlands that was his favorite hunting spot in this city, the sky was painted with ominous black clouds. The girls wouldn't mind being out under that, but the thought of rain made Robin's fur stand on end. He hated being in the wet and cold. Water made his fur smell, something Kiwi was always amused by.

The fox lay his head down on the dirty ground. The truth was, he wasn't hungry, just annoyed. Annoyed at himself. Many winters have passed now and yet his still had not told anyone how he felt about her. Oh heaven knows he tried. He tried when they first got to England, but Kiwi was so busy trying to fit into her old life and find the other mews, it seem she had very little time to talk and hunt with Robin. On top of that, her mum insisted that he slept outside in a small house they called a kennel. The arrival of Pepper didn't make things easier.

Day and night she demanded either one or both of their attention. Kiwi was dragged into becoming a trainer for the others, taking up all the time she would usually spend with him. When she was satisfied that everyone could look after themselves, Pepper then suggested to 'borrow' Robin for some 'humane tests', with, to his horror, Kiwi agreed with. It wasn't long before Pepper started taking him home on a daily basis. Sometimes, he would have gone a hellish week without seeing Kiwi, but it was worth it in the end. He become human or close enough to make Kiwi's cheeks turn red. After much observation and Pepper telling him, he soon learnt that this was a good thing in humans. The only down side was that when he was human, couldn't live with his beloved anymore. Instead he had to stay out of sight and learn how to be civil.

After that, things got worse. Apple joined the group. Besides Pepper, Apple demanded most of their attention, twenty-four seven. Understandable, since no one had a clue how to take care of someone so young and needy. After Apple came, The Watchers and that was it. Robin and Kiwi's chance of a relationship was history. She was too worried to think about anything else. Now and then the two would run off somewhere, but there was also something there, in the back of her mind that made it impossible for Robin to find a good reason to tell her that she was the only thing in his life that was worth living for. She didn't need the extract pressure of his confession. Even if she did feel the same way, it would be better for the group if she didn't have a distraction. For this reason, he decided it was best to give Kiwi some space until everything had cooled downed, if it ever did.

A fat drop taped his ear. As if shocked, Robin sprang to his feet and darted under and uprooted root. When he looked out at the woodland, all was still and quite. It was never this quite. Slowly, another drop fell and then another. Rain stated to fall very lightly around him. As silent as the grave, Robin watched then sniffed the air. A sterile, rotting smell filled his nose and he retried deeper under the thick wood. He had learned what that smell meant. Almost on que, something thin and tall creped out from behind a tree.

Crouch low to the ground, like a prowling lion appeared a creature. Its skin was a horrid patchy green, resembling the moss and leaves around it. Perfect camouflage in earth's vivid vegetation. Its bones jotted out at sharp angles, making the skin seem too tight and small for its own body. This gave the illusion that it was bigger than it was, thought, if it stood straight, it might have been seven feet tall. To make the thing look even longer, the ends of its toes and fingers were clawed with long, threatening nails. As for the head, it was bold and round, very much like a longed-faced human. Almond, black eyes surveyed its surroundings as it hissed at the leaves, baring its daggers behind striped of ripped, starched skin. A Watcher.

Robin cowered under his tree. Usually, he was egger to help the girls fight them, but they all knew all too well that without someone at his back, Robin was as helpless against them as a cub. No matter how badly he wished to help, he would never have a change in a one to one battle.

The being crouched there for a second, then, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Robin did not risked coming out for another minute or so, listening to the silent wind to catch and superstitious rustles in the leaves or snaps on the ground. When the close was clear, he ran. Thought he might not know why it was there or where it was heading, the only really helpful thing he could do was to warn the others. As fast as he could, Robin darted towards the park, where he hoped they still were. Recklessly, he sprinted out on to roads, coursing cars to screech on their breaks and swerve to avoid him. He didn't care; he didn't have time to care. Watchers were wicked fast and the masters of ambushes. Robin had to get to Kiwi before it did.

For miles he ran, not even daring to slow down when he heard Cherry's laughter. He rounded a corner and, there! Kiwi was about to go down the slide and her sister had already tumbled to the bottom.

"Kiwi!" he yelled, but she didn't hear him over Pepper teasing and trying to push her down the metal slop. The rain was already hammering it down, socking the girls clothes more then they cared.

He tried again, "Ki-" the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as firm hands grasped around his waist, lifting him off the ground. His captor turned him around so they were face to face. Apple stared at him with wider eyes than usual. Her lips moved but no words came out.

Robin struggled and fidgeted in her grasped, snarling at her to let him go.

"Robin?"

Apple looked up and so did Robin. Kiwi was watching him curiously. She held out her arms and Apple passed him to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Watches" Robin gasped desperately. "There was a watcher in the other park, Kiwi."

As expected, Kiwi gasped and quickly called the other girls to come over. They all listened intently to what Robin had seen and immediately wished to spring to action.

"Let's track it down and kill it," Pepper suggested.

"We can't let it rome free," Cherry agreed.

"No. Considering the last few fights, it might be looked for us. We should get out of here, Kiwi," Ruth suggested. "It's too open. We're better off leading it somewhere where we can hide, but open at the same time. Giving us room to fight without involving people."

"The old warehouse?" offered Pepper. "It's off the grid and no one goes there; everyone thinks it's hunted."

Kiwi nodded. It sounded perfect. A large space that kept them from causing mayhem in the streets. "Perfect, Pepper. How long will it take to get there?"

"Running? 'Bout half an hour."

Robin glanced at each of the girls. Each one of them were ready as ever but that didn't mean they would win. Deep down in his bones, he could feel that they were in for a hell of a fight. Something big was coming.

To his side, Robin heard a faint clicking sound. He turned to see Apple standing a little away from the group, not truly a part of it. Her head was tilted to the left and her eyes were lifted to the heaves. No, to space, seeing yet not looking anywhere. It seemed as if she had been clicking away all this time but no one was paying her much of attention.

"Great, but how do we know that it will just follow us?" Ruth pointed out.

The rain started coming down harder on them, making them all start to shiver. Robin tried to bury himself in Kiwi's cloths to keep dry and ended up claiming onto her shoulders to keep warm under her long, thick hair.

"Ow, Robin," Kiwi complained, though she didn't stop him. "Be careful."

"We should change," Cherry suggested. "We'll be faster then and we can split up."

"If Robin's right, there's only one of them. Should be alright." Pepper agreed.

"If there's only one," Ruth muttered.

The white mew huffed. "Right then, we split up, take different ways to get to the warehouse and see if we can bring along a friend. An hour from now is the limit. Anyone missing after that from the warehouse, we assume is in trouble. If attacked-"

"Up high?" Cherry injected.

"Up high."

One by one, the girls nodded. They knew the routine, they knew the possibilities. If anything went wrong while they were separated, there would be little help. Slowly, the younger sibling reached into her pocket and pulled out a small golden pendant decorated with a red heart. Her fellow sisters in arms followed suit, each taking out their pendant and grasping it in their palms. Then, Ruth kissed it.

"Mew Mew Rhubarb, Metamorpho-sis!" She cried and was soon engulfed in a bright light

"Mew Mew Cherry, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Kiwi, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pepper, Metamorpho-sis!"

And finally, Apple clicked, "Mew Mew Apple, Metamorpho-sis!"

All of them were surrounded by warm light, changing them into their alter-egos. Seconds after it started, the light vanished and so did the five girls. In their place stood The Mew-Team. Each girl had a colour and animal features as part of their appearance. This is what gave them the power to the hero's they were.

"Right then, everyone ready?" Kiwi asked, hugging Robin to her chest. All thought the transformation, Kiwi kept a tight hold of him. Her eyes were still the same liquid gray but her hair, which the fox had been hiding in, had turned in the shining colour of moonlight curling flown her waist. Poking out of her crown were the two snow white ears of an arctic fox. Pastel pink top had turned into a white, corset-like dress; framed with gray lace around the heart-shaped top. The skirt was thick and full with fabric that only reached five inches below her hips, doing little to conceal her long tail covered in thick white fur. Sleeves had been removed and replaced with a sleeve that stretched from her elbows to her knuckles, fanning out from the writs. On her legs were a similar fashion, hiding her snow coloured boots. On her upper for-arms were white bands with grey lace, matching her collier that held her pendant and a garter around her left leg. All the Mew's had these three feathers, coloured to match the rest of their costume.

"Hell yeah!" Cried her sister. As always, Cherry was Kiwi's opposite. Red was her colour. Red like a succulent berry in the summer time. Red hair, dark red eyes, red short shorts and a red boob-tube top laced with crimson that showed of her mid-drift and lower ribs. Covering her shoulders, a jacket with the sleeves ripped off and red trainers on her feet. The tom-boyish look suited her very well as did her ears and tail. Fluffed and pointed where the red ears that parted her crimson bob. They were the ears of the red-squirrel and something she took great pride in along with her tail. It was she same size as her and just a wide. The moment she discovered it, Cherry fell in love with her tail, using it to hide behind and to hit others with. In the group, she was the runner. The quickest to get out of the way and deliver her blow.

Ruth nodded. With the colour of tree bark, her marsh fritillary butterfly wings fluttered out behind her allowing her to get higher than anyone else. An advantage since their enemies couldn't fly. Like Mew Cherry, Mew Rhubarb wore a boob-tube, showing of her flat stomach. Sitting on her hips was the start of a short mushroom skirt, short enough to show off her brown garter. Criss-crossing over her long legs, brown ribbons, leading the eyes down to her shin high boots. Her hair stayed up in its high pony tail with tall antennas as the only adaption.

With a wicked grin, Pepper punched her palm. "Let's go kick some ass!" As always in any group, there was one with the first. Thanks to her panda genes, Pepper was the strongest of the group with punches that could bend metal. This fact booted her ego greatly, transforming her into one of the most competent fighters known to them. Dressed in black, she needed little worry from others when in a scuffle. Her clothes were designed in a way that showed she meant business. A black boob-tub top framed with lace like the others. However, unlike the others, Pepper wore gloves that were cut to only cover her thumb and index finger, living the other three bare. Sitting on her hips was a long black skirt with a slip leading up thigh, reviling her dark garter. On her feet were a pair of shin high boots with the top folded over, looking much like a leaf on the side of her legs.

Kiwi nodded. "Agreed." Finally, she turned to Apple. The girl was standing afar like a distant candle flame "Apple?" She asked curiously. "Will you be okay?" Whenever they needed to split up, Ruth or Pepper usually stayed with Apple. However since she kept running off and appeared to work better on her own, they had started to let her be a more independent member, but only just.

Apple wasn't quick like Cherry or strong like Pepper. She wasn't sensible like Ruth or determined like Kiwi. Apple was just...unpredictable. Her outfit was an orange dress with a diagonal hem with lose orange boots were fitted to her feet. Eyes were flames like her hair. On top of her head were the ears of the beveren rabbit. They showed what she was best at in the group thought no one knew how she did it. The girl predicted. She saw what others did not, heard words in the wind. Pepper said it was because she was loopy. Ruth said it was because she knew more then they originally believed. Without looking at her, Apple nodded.

"Okay." Clinging onto Robin, Kiwi nodded at them all. Apple was off like a shot, sprinting out of sight before anyone could think to stop her. Rolling her black eyes, Pepper smiled and followed suit, heading in the opposite direction. One by one the team separated. Robin jumped out of Kiwi's hold and ran beside her. There wasn't a chance he was going to leave her now.

As fast as they could, the two ran into the streets. Every now and again they would hear people gasping and whispered '_Mew_' but paid very little attention to them. Eventually they came to a fork in their path. Kiwi stopped dead and glanced down each path. "Witch way?" She asked the fox.

Robin sniffed the air once then twice. There was something there. He inspected each path until, "This way!" he called and ran down a path that lead down an ally way. They continued to run only for a few minutes before they stopped again. Just ahead, Robin could pick up a strong, rotting smell. In a whisper Kiwi called forth her weapon just as two boney green creatures came crawling around the corner…

* * *

Gasping Cherry turned suddenly. Nothing there. Must have been her imagination. Or so she hopped. Signing, Cherry turned back to her path towards the warehouse. Every sound was magnified just to put her on edge. She had no doubt in her fighting skills, Pepper had been training her. It was her speed. Speed was everything to her in her mew form. It made her stand out from the others but…change was a frightening thing. Over the last few times she had gone up against a Watcher, Cherry was sure she was suppose to be quicker.

Tap. Her ears twitched as she turned again. When she saw nothing was there, her bright crimson eyes narrowed, her tail slowly curled around her as if a shield. Something was following her, she was sure of it. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

Under the hampering rain, Pepper fingered her straightening hair with disappointment. "Every time," she muttered before throwing the lock over her shoulder. She had chosen to take the side streets towards the warehouse, out of sight from the civilians. Now and again, someone would pass her by and she would curtsy at their baffled stares. Oh how she loved it when people stared at her. Strolling down the street, Pepper turned her attention to the task at hand. There was a watcher out here somewhere, the trouble was, where? Becoming bored of the whole hunting idea, she started to whistle as if calling for a dog. Still nothing happened.

Pepper sighed and looked at the back of her right hand. "Well, looks like I'll have to call you out then, won't I?" Smiling to herself, Pepper flourished her hand about in the air above her, "Pepper Pin," She delicately whispered. A flash upon the end of her finger and a delicate instrument appeared. A long, shimmering black strip, resembling a nail or stake, strapped to the end of her right index finger. Kiwi had told her it was the smallest mew weapon she had seen, being only about fifteen centimeters longs. Small but powerful.

Admiring the instrument, Pepper couldn't help but smile. Once more, she flourished her hand but this time, she started to use her pin to write dramatically in the air. "Ribbon…Pepper…" Slowly she closed her eyes and flicked her finger up. A gentle gust of wind rose with her finger. The very air before her twisted and split where she had carved spiraling letters in a continuous line. The inscription shone a shimmering black and moved with the stirring air. "…sing..."

The dark swirls suddenly clenched and shot up into the sky. Above, it appeared as a sinister ribbon caught in the wind before it twisted over the rooftops, so fast, civilians barely noticed. It continued to shoot thought the air and would do so until it pierced the heart of the one she sought.

Above, suddenly came a soft scuttling noise. Pepper smiled. The ribbon struck flesh and a curdling shriek pierced the air.

"I see you."

* * *

Ruth turned but there was nothing to see but an endless horizon. The scream she thought she heard was gone. Whether of beast or man, she did not know, only that she heard it. "Damn it," She hissed. She should have known there would be more than one; that one of them would get into trouble. The only thing she could hope for was that Apple was okay.

Above her, the endless shower sprayed down onto the earth she barely touched in her Mew form. However under the weather, her wings had to beat harder to keep her up above the world. It was the vantage point she needed, if she was to hunt down one of the Watchers and lead them to the warehouse. First, however, she had to find them.

The bustling city was dim under the rain, making it harder to see anything below. For a few minutes, she scoured the roads and streets, looking for any signs of distress. There were none.

Ruth sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, Apple, please don't get into trouble." As she worried, her gaze drifted over towards the warehouse. No one should be there just yet but still…Apple was unpredictable. Though Ruth considered everyone to be a part of her family, Apple was the only one see truly saw her adopted child or younger sister. After the sprung her from her prison, it was Ruth that was the only one able to take her in. As a result, Ruth couldn't help but continually worry about her.

As she watch the still horizon, something far away caught her attention. A twisting ribbon of gray. "Smoke_?" What in the world…? _As far as they had seen, the watchers were incapable of creating a fire so that could only mean…

An enormous ball of burning ember shot into the sky. Fire. At the warehouse? "APPLE!"

* * *

Drip dirp. The sky is very sad today, drip drip. Under the gray sat an all too large house of metal. The warehouse, they called it. Drip drip. By the building lay a distorted green sack, sharp sticks within it jointing out a sharp angles. On top of it sat a small child of flame. Drip drip. Her tall ears fell over her face like long hair. Wet. She was wet. Apple brushed her one of her ears to one side. She was the first to come here. Where's Pep-pep? Apple frowned. She wanted Pep-pep and Butter. It was cold. Scared. They are coming.

Their screech could be heard now. There were many. Drip drip. Apple pulled on one of her socked ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Closer and closer they were coming. Drip drip. There was no helping it. Without looking, she reached for the only thing that did not belong to the body she sat on. A long fan made from red wood that had been driven thought the Watchers shoulder from behind. With a swift tug, Apple pulled the fan from the shoulder, spraying black blood as she lifted it into the air and opened it. Under the velvet liquid, an orange fabric could be seen, stretched over the abnormal sharp wood.

'Ribbon Apple Ember,' Apple gently thought. In a second the rain sizzled and the blood boiled on the fan. Seconds later, the heat turned to fire. It shot up in the sky, burning the air and calling the others to her aid.

* * *

"Kiwi!"

"I know! I know!" She yelled back, throwing another wave towards The Watcher. As soon as it saw it coming, the beast jumped out of the way, landing on its hand and skillful flipped back onto its feet. Kiwi scowled at it. No matter how many times she tried to hit it, it always dodged. Annoyed, Kiwi tighter her grip on a white hula-hoop, decorated with silver ribbons tided around it. She didn't have time for this.

The second its feet touched the ground, the Watcher charged, its claws at the ready. Scowling, Kiwi held her ground. As soon as it was in reach she patted the claw to one side with her hoop and swung in for a right hook. A hiss rang, before she knew it, long cold finger enclosed around her writs, letting go with in the next second, when a heel rammed in to her stomach sent her flying backwards. Something smashed against her back and head. Gasping, Kiwi struggled to open her eyes to find herself slumped again a wall.

"KIWI!" a voice rang in her ears. The world was spinning around her. It turned black and green and a clammy hand crashed into her neck and started to squeeze, digging its nails in, trying to puncher a vain. "Kiwi, get a hold of yourself! We've got to go!"

That's right. A few second before, they had noticed the fire shoot up into the air. Apple was calling for help, something she never did. Carefully, she focused her gaze, starting right back into those black eyes. Its mouth was slowly ripping open, bearing its red, razor sharp teeth. Something like words, snarled out of it. It almost sounded like a demand but she could make out any of it. Out of the corner of her eye, Kiwi noticed The Watcher's free hand hover over her stomach.

Kiwi's hoop hung between their bodies. Using most of the breath she had left, the white mew whispered "Ribbon Kiwi Sphere." A violent blast between them treaded them apart. As expected, The Watch landed perfectly in a low crouch and snarled at her.

Not wanting to wait a second, Kiwi spun her hoop on her wrist before holding it up and yelling in a much clearer voice. "Ribbon Kiwi Sphere!" From the center of the ring shot out a flat disk of liquid that descended upon The Watch. Without taking time to see if it dodged or not, the white Mew turned and ran towards Robin, who was waiting at the street entrance.

Never looking back, the two ran to the warehouse.

* * *

Like a second sun, an intense ball of fire shone over the London. Watching it carefully, Pepper frowned. "My, my Apple. She must be feeling reckless today." She shrugged. "Well, better go see what the little rabbit wants."

A snarling groan came behind her. Rolling her eyes Pepper cast her eyes on her pray. Lying on the floor like a beaten dog, the Watcher stared up at her. She could see that it was trying desperately to crawl towards her. It legs were broken and Pepper was sure she had crushed one of its ribs, puncturing a lung. Granted, The Watches had fine hunting bodies; long strong bones, slender muscles, sharp teeth and claws, and best of all, large black eyes. The Mew-Team had been in numerous battles with these, each one unpredictable. On one occasion, they had caused the death of these marvelous specimens. Feeling that the kill shouldn't go to waste Pepper had taken the body to study and its eyes fascinated her to no end.

"Hmm, persistent one, aren't cha?" Pepper smirked. Its long nail scratched against her boot. Pepper crushed its hand with her heal, causing it to howl. "I'd love to stay and play, but it seems my assistance is needed elsewhere." Waving good-bye, Pepper left the beast to die.

* * *

Silence engulfs her on her journey. Maybe someone else found The Watcher. Clenching her fist, Cherry continued to walk towards the warehouse. It was so close now. Give her five minutes and she would be there. It was all too soon that Cherry realized she didn't have five minutes. The sky…the sky was suddenly burning. Fire from the warehouse. Scowling Cherry started to run. Darn it. This wasn't the plan.

* * *

Astonished, Ruth stared at the scene below her. Apple was standing, no, crouched against the wall of the meeting place. She was griping two closed fans in her hands and scowling at what could be no less than ten watchers that surrounded her. Outraged that this had happened, Ruth held out her hand in front of her. "Rhubarb Ribbon!" she yelled and instantly at brown tube with a long brown ribbon attached to an end appeared. She raised it above her, like a master preparing to whip their slave, and brought it down with incredible force and speed. The words "Ribbon Rhubarb Slice!" escaped her lips as she did so. The pressure from her strike cut the air and sent a wave of pressure down to the Watchers.

* * *

When the wind shifted, Apple saw she had little time. In one bound, she leapt up just a Ruth's attack cut the ground where some of the enemy stood. Enemy that was never to be, she thought, landing on the concrete ground, two stories above the earth. She was fine as the others were coming. Looking up, Apple saw her career gaze down at her. Relief.

Come, come, they are coming.

Tip tap her feet said as they took Apple across the roof, stopping at a sky light. Smash. She jumping in, knowing the final stand was here.

* * *

"Apple!" Ruth called from the sky but she was already inside. The Watchers were snarling below, trying to find a way in while the other Mew's approached. Cursing, Ruth turned her attention to the rest of the team. "Get inside!" she yelled to them, knowing they could see and hear her. Then she dive in after Apple.

Darkness greeted and surrounded her. Even with her poor vision in this abyss, she could make out that the place was labyrinth of shelves and boxes. No wonder Pepper chose this pace for a battle field.

* * *

Hugging her body as close as she could, Kiwi cast her eyes about her. Every one of her comrades were breathing heavily, everyone cut and bruised. "We can't keep this up," Ruth panted. Her hair was not longer in that neat ponytail, but hand lose in tangled tufts with her ribbon lost in the mess. There was a large cut across her cheek and the on the back of her knees, making it had for her to stand.

Scowling Pepper clenched her fists. She wasn't as banged up as everyone else, thanks to her artifact. This, however, didn't mean she was in great condition. Her metal concavity was worn down to the bone. Pepper hissed, "The hell with that." In that instant she tried to stand and take action.

Kiwi's arm shot up to pull Pepper back down. "No" she shush in her ear. After using her weapon so much, Pepper was less rational than usual. They were in no position to fight back. In Kiwi's eyes, they had lost this fight and her probity now was to keep anyone from getting hurt. "Are you nuts? You'll get ripped apart."

The black mew yanked her arm away. "We're not done yet," she insisted.

"Yes, we are," Kiwi instead back. After they had charged into the building to follow Ruth and Apple, The Watchers pouched. For over an hour, the group had been ducking in and out of the maze, trying to split up the monsters and pick them off, one by one. They were doing well too, cutting the group down to four before any of them had sustained any serious injury. Of course, it had to at that exact moment that Apple had to have one of her break downs, hadn't it? She had them about once a week or so, suddenly screaming and attacking anything that breathed. For some reason, Apple had snapped, during the Watchers attention to them while trying to hack at Robin's back with her fans and slicing at Ruth's legs for trying to restrain her. It was after that that things started to go down hill for them.

"No, we're not."

Before Kiwi could retaliate, Robin rested his hand on her shoulder and pressed his finger to his lips. A sign he had quickly learnt as 'silent'. They couldn't be found. "Kiwi's right, Pepper," he whispered, tickling Kiwi's neck. "If you want to survive, you have to know when to quit." Pepper scowled. "There'll be another change," Robin quickly injected when he saw her face."

"No one asked you, vermin," Pepper snapped.

For a moment, there was a hush amongst the group until Apple clicked, "Get out, get out," – she had only come back to her senses about five minute ago - and pointed across the way. Reluctantly the group followed her finger. A vent, low to the ground, big enough for a child crawl through. Not all of them were children.

"Great," the panda girl sneered. "You want us squeeze in there? Are you kidding?"

Rolling her eyes, Cherry crawled over towards the vent. In a flash, she transformed into a small red squirrel and lead the group the way to get though the small shaft.

* * *

With Robins help, Kiwi clambered out over the vent and coughed before allowing herself the chance to look around. The passage had seemed to have taken them out to the back of the warehouse. Slowly, the rest of the group landed on the ground and looked out round them.

Restless, Robin nodded at the streets and alleys before them. "Come on. We're not in the clear yet." Obediently, the mews followed him, as he led the ground down twisting roads, sometimes back-tracking on themselves. To throw off their sent, Kiwi presumed. Eventually he stopped them behind a network of offices. In the dead of night, no one noticed their presents.

Exhorted, Kiwi dropped to the ground. She had never been so tired from a fight before. For the looks of her friends, she could tell that they also felt the same weariness. Convening his concern, Robin nagged Kiwi shoulder. Slowly rising to her paws, Kiwi smiled gently at him. "I'm alright," she reassured him.

Standing for action, the small panda scoffed, "Alright?"

"We were sourly beaten," Cherry cried, scampering on top of a bin to look down on them.

Just below her, the butterfly fluttered her dark wings in agreement. "A hurt," she pointed out. Even in their animal forms, their injurious showed. The tips of Ruth's wings were ripped, making it difficult for her to fly. Cherry back was bare of fur, raveling a bloody cut. Apple's ear was cut and Pepper was black and red, rather than white. Kiwi and Robin were in no better shape.

Determined to keep the faith, Kiwi stepped forward. "I know," she told them, "but we'll pull thought, just like always. And we'll fight again. We can't just give up and leave them to the people."

Pepper laughed coldly. "No Kiwi, we won't."

Robin growled and stepped up his partner's side. "You were all hyped up about marching to your death a minute ago," he snarled at her.

"A minute ago I was disorientated from my Pin," she snapped back.

"So why then, might I ask," Robin barked, "the change of mind?"

Irritated, Pepper lifted a paw slowly and brushed it across the ground. "Haven't any of you noticed that their learning?" Blank and tired stares answered her. She tried again, "Don't you think that there, oh I don't know, faster? Or blocking our attacks more frequently?"

At this, Cherry's tail twitched. In her eyes, her sister could tell that she had been thinking the same thing. Out of the corner of her eye, the white fox noticed Ruth's wings twitch. "What are you trying to say, Pepper?"

"They're learning our moves and if it continues we'll never win against them."

To her side, Robin growled and angled himself just ahead of Kiwi, almost as if trying to protect her from the future. A future at they had very little chance of avoiding.

One word broke the silence. One word would that shaped their plans and laves. "Leave." Apple was curled up behind the group, listening intensely until now. "Leave," she squeaked with her mind. As a rabbit, Apple was given the opportunity to communicate in more ways than just clicking. All of them being developed in their mew DNA, had gain a power that Kiwi had back when she first met Tokyo Mew Mew. Telepathy. Communicating their thoughts to other mews while in their animal forms. Though Apple really spoke to them, they had learnt it was crustal to listen to her when she did. "Leave," she told them again. "Leave London."

"But –" Cherry begin, but was cut off by Kiwi.

"We can't. I mean, can we be sure that they won't hurt anyone if we go?"

"No," Ruth said at the same time that Pepper and Robin said "yes."

The group glanced at each other, unsure who to listen to. After a few seconds of hesitation, Robin sighed. "I believe that recently, they been acting more like hunters them just invaders."

"Exactly," Pepper smirked; happy someone was on her side.

Robin continued. "Before they just seemed to be attacking randomly, but after we started fighting them, their target is become more and more clear as being us. They've stopped attacking places and started hunting instead. I'm sure if we leave, they'll follow."

"Why?" Cherry asked.

To this, everyone practically shrugged. Their reason for being here in the first place was still a mystery to them. Thought it would have been useful to know what they were after, it didn't really help them in fighting them. At least the city could be safe.

Ruth twitched. "Are you sure they'll follow?"

"Absolutely," Robin reassured her. "Great hunters always follow their pray."

The red squirrel scuttled down to ground leave. Her big crimson eyes watched her sister with increasing concern. "So where do you want us to go?" She whispered. "Why do we have to go?"

Kiwi's browed caressed with concern. She knew Cherry didn't like the idea of moving about any more than she did. "We can go to Japan, Café Mew. Rest up there, way from danger and call Tokyo Mew Mew for help." Agreeing, Apple's ears twitched and Pepper nodded. Calling for help seemed like a good idea. If the Watchers were copying or learning from them, perhaps new tutors would confuse them.

"Split up again." Robin suggested. "Go in twos or something," he quickly added seeing Cherry start to protest. "Dividing and staying in these forms will give us time to gather and rest a little in Tokyo. They'll catch up to us eventually."

"We can't just leave!" Cherry protested.

"Yes," Pepper huffed, "we can. I've set up emergency packs for everyone. Money, fake passports and id's, the works."

Kiwi felt her jaw go slack. "What? Since when?"

"Last year, when I first changed Robin human. Thought he might need some, then got one for each of use made up just in case. Got a pack for each of us, hidden in the flat's storage area, behind the bed."

In hushed voices, the group planed their next move. Robin insisted that it was best for the group to keep apart. Being a predator, he understood that it would be harder for the Watchers if their pray took off in different directions. Confuse them even, buying them more time. Leaving in groups in twos, an hour and a half between them, each to would go to the flat to retrieve their packs before making their way to the airport where they would catch separate flights to Tokyo. After that, they would make their way to Café Mew and either find a way to contact Tokyo Mew Mew or wait for the rest of them to arrive. Other than getting on the plane, not once were they to change out of their animal form.

If everything went according to plan, it was going to be a long few days.

* * *

_**Eva - R&R please**_


End file.
